priparafandomcom-20200223-history
The Biggest Paradox
is the second OP for Idol Time PriPara. It first appeared in Episode 167. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Saijōkyū paradokkusu Migi mo hidari mo wakanaku tte shobobon hekondemo Aoi sora wo hashirururu kinryoku jōjō Papa mo mama mo onīchan mo niji mezashi aruite Nigatena pīman taberetata eiyō ippai Egao mo kōde mo kenkyū Amikomi kawa nya wa makaron "Nē nē hisashiburi!" "Ē!? Meccccha yumekawa ni natta ne!" Kitto KAWAII ura ni wa himitsu ga hitotsu aru nda Saijōkyū paradokkusu ki ni sezu ni Jibun wo shinjirereba ī Zenjinrui kyōtsū no mahō oshieru ne Sore wa kantan kotae wa "doryoku" Pupipapi papapapapan Pupipapi rararararan PuriPuri LOVE PuriPara! |-| Kanji= 最上級ぱらどっくす 右も左もわかんあくって　ショボボン凹んでも 青い空を　走るるる　筋力上々 パパもママもお兄ちゃんも　虹目指し歩いて 苦手なピーマン　たべれたた　栄養いっぱい 笑顔もコーデも研究 編み込みカワにゃわマカロン 「ねぇねぇ久しぶり！」 「えっ！？めっっっちゃユメかわになったね！」 きっとKAWAII裏にはヒミツが一つあるんだ 最上級ぱらどっくす　気にせずに 自分を信じれればいい 全人類共通の魔法教えるね それは簡単　答えは　「努力」 ぷぴぱぴ　パパパパパン ぷぴぱぴ　ラララララン プリプリ　LOVE　プリパラ！ |-| English= The biggest paradox I'm feeling down because I can't tell left from right But I have the power to run through the blue sky Mom, Dad, and even big brother all aimed for the rainbow They were able to eat the green peppers they hated; so nutritious Studying up on coords and smiles Perfectly weaved cat macarons "Hey, hey, it's been a while!" "Wow! You became really dreamy-cute!" There must be a secret behind cuteness The biggest paradox; don't worry about it All you need to do is believe in yourself I'll tell you the magic for everything It's easy; just work hard Pupipai papapapapan Pupipapi lalalalalan PriPri LOVE PriPara! Full Version Romaji= Saijōkyū paradokkusu Migi mo hidari mo wakanaku tte shobobon hekondemo Aoi sora wo hashirururu kinryoku jōjō Papa mo mama mo onīchan mo niji mezashi aruite Nigate na pīman taberetata eiyō ippai Egao mo kōde mo kenkyū Amikomi kawa nya wa makaron "Nē nē hisashiburi!" "E!!? Meccccha yumekawa ni natta ne!" Kitto KAWAII ura ni wa himitsu ga hitotsu aru nda Saijōkyū paradokkusu ki ni sezu ni Jibun wo shinjirereba ī Saijōkyū paradokkusu mahō oshieru ne Pupipa dandan kirameku miryoku Suki mo kirai mo onaji nante guranma wa usotsuki Iya yo iya yo Love Love n? Hibi zenmondō Pittsa kuccha nechaeba will be bū Shubidubi surimu nya marason "E? e??! Yume risugi!" "Cho!! Mō~ttto yumekawa ni natta ne!" Kitto KAWAII ura ni wa himitsu ga hitotsu aru nda Saijōkyū paradokkusu abekobe na Sekai wo tanoshimereba ī Saijōkyū paradokkusu fushigi mitsukechau Chikakute tōi getsuyō to doyō Saijōkyū paradokkusu shiawase wa Namida ga afureta oashisu Saijōkyū paradokkusu sagashiteru mono wa Mienai mono kamo Saijōkyū paradokkusu ki ni sezu ni Jibun wo shinjirereba ī Zenjinrui kyōtsū no mahō oshieru ne Sore wa kantan kotae wa "doryoku" Pupipapi papapapapan Pupipapi rararararan PuriPuri LOVE PuriPara! |-| Kanji= 最上級ぱらどっくす 右も左もわかんなくって　ショボボン凹んでも 青い空を　走るるる筋力上々 パパもママもお兄ちゃんも　虹目指し歩いて 苦手なピーマン　たべれたた栄養いっぱい 笑顔もコーデも研究 編み込みカワにゃわマカロン 「ねぇねぇ久しぶり！」 「えっ！？めっっっちゃユメかわになったね！」 きっとKAWAII裏にはヒミツが一つあるんだ 最上級ぱらどっくす　気にせずに 自分を信じれればいい 最上級ぱらどっくす　魔法教えるね ぷぴぱ　だんだんきらめく魅力 好きも嫌いも同じなんてグランマは嘘つき イヤよイヤよ　Love Love　ん？ 日々禅問答 ピッツァ喰っちゃ寝ちゃえば　will be　ブゥー シュビドゥビスリムにゃマラソン 「え？えっ？！ユメりすぎぃ！」 「ちょっ！！もぉ～っっとユメかわになったね！」 きっとKAWAII裏にはヒミツがひとつあるんだ 最上級ぱらどっくす　あべこべな 世界を楽しめればいい 最上級ぱらどっくす　不思議見つけちゃう 近くて遠い　月曜と土曜 最上級ぱらどっくす　しあわせは 涙が溢れたオアシス 最上級ぱらどっくす　探してるモノは 見えないものかも 最上級ぱらどっくす　気にせずに 自分を信じれればいい 全人類共通の魔法教えるね それは簡単　答えは「努力」 ぷぴぱぴ　パパパパパン ぷぴぱぴ　ラララララン プリプリ　LOVE　プリパラ！ |-| English= Audio Trivia *This is the only opening to use hiragana and/or kanji in its name. Gallery See The Biggest Paradox - Photo Gallery and The Biggest Paradox - Video Gallery Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Opening Themes Category:Songs Category:Songs by Wa-Suta Category:Anime Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4